A communication system is prevalent in which a plurality of data terminals, such as personal computers, communicate with each other through a wired or wireless communication network for data transmission to or from another data terminal. In such a communication system, each data terminal has a communication module. This communication module is a module executed by a control part provided in the data terminal in order to perform communication with another data terminal through a communication network.
While a data terminal is performing a data communication with another data terminal, however, the communication is sometimes interrupted for an unexpected cause, for instance, an occurrence of a trouble in the network or steep deterioration of the quality of the communication line. In such cases, the communication module in the data terminal receives a notification that the communication has been interrupted and then ends the communication. Therefore, when a communication is interrupted, the user has to do the same operations allover again from the beginning to start the communication module to reconnect the data terminal with the other data terminal through the communication network.
For example, during downloading of desired data with a personal computer, if the communication is interrupted for an unexpected cause, the user has to start again the application program for the downloading to download the desired data from its beginning. Also, during access to a homepage on the Internet, using a browser, if the communication is interrupted, the user has to reestablish the communication to access the homepage again. Therefore, the user is sometimes prevented from doing continuous surfing on the Internet.
As described above, if the communication is interrupted, the user has to do the same procedures for reestablishing the communication and start downloading data allover gain from the very beginning. This problem increases the load on the user and makes expensive charges to be paid to the operator operating the personal computer communication.